newermariofandomcom-20200213-history
Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii
Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii is a major ROM hack of New Super Mario Bros. Wii created by the Newer Team. It was released as downloadable content worldwide on 2013.Newerteam A "newer" definitive version titled Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii Plus (formerly known as Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii Deluxe) is currently being made to celebrate Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii's fifth anniversary. Despite being the main hack of the series, it is not the first to be released. Newer: Holiday Special and Newer: Summer Sun were released in December 2011 and July 2012 respectively, making it the third game in the series by release order. The hack itself is a massive overhaul to the main game. There are fourteen completely different worlds with nearly 100 levels, seven new bosses in each world's towers and castles, and several more additions. Plot After Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, and Princess Peach land on Yoshi's Island, they find that the Princess has been captured once more presumably by the evil Bowser. This sets them on a journey to confront Bowser and get their Princess back! Gameplay Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii plays nearly identically to its original game, New Super Mario Bros. Wii. The game is a 2.5D platformer which features simultaneous four-player multiplayer (and a drop-in/drop-out system, allowing players to enter and exit the game on the world map). The camera will zoom in and out to account for the distance between players (if only to a limited extent). The objective of each main stage is the reach the Goal Pole (commonly referred to as the "Flagpole") within the allotted time limit. Doing so will unlock paths to new stages, allowing Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad to progress through their adventure. Mario and his friends can jump, slide, wall jump, and spin to traverse through each level. Some levels feature more than one Goal Pole, which is referred to as a "secret exit". The player will lose a life if they take damage as Small or Mini Mario, fall into a pit, or fail to reach the goal before time is up. Allowing the life counter to drop to zero will result in a game over, sending the player back to their last save point. Lives can be replenished by collecting 1-UP Mushrooms, collecting 100 coins, or reaching the very top of the Goal Pole. (These conditions also apply to other players during multiplayer gameplay; however, during multiplayer, all players can lose a life by entering a bubble at the same time.) Three collectible Star Coins can be found in each level. They can later be used as a non-renewable currency and exchanged for disposable items at Lakitu's shops. These items (more commonly know as powerups,) decrease the difficulty of levels. Among the powerups, Mario and his friends can use items to take one extra hit of damage with the Super Mushroom, shoot fireballs that destroy most enemies with the Fire Flower, shoot iceballs which freezes all enemies with the Ice Flower, elevate themselves with the Propeller Mushroom, swim with ease and shoot iceballs with the Penguin Suit, invincibly charge through enemies with the Super Star, and become a smaller version of themselves with the Mini Mushroom. Each of these powerups can also be found within levels, usually in Question of Brick Blocks. Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii also reintroduces a redesign of Super Mario Bros. 3's Hammer Suit, fittingly titled the Hammer Suit. This powerup functions like a Fire Flower, but allows Mario and his friends to throw hammers that can pass through floors, walls, and ceilings in an arch. Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii features 14 worlds (listed below) and 128 levels. worlds 1 through 8 sport a number of regular levels, along with one milestone "tower" level (sometimes two), one "castle" level, and one "airship" level. These levels mostly lack Goal Poles; instead, tower and castle stages feature a boss that is themed after its respective world, with the castle boss being a more challenging version of the tower boss. Bowser's "children," the seven Koopalings, act as the bosses for the airships in worlds 1 through 7. Clearing any of these levels will always present the player with an optional save prompt, and clearing an airship level will almost always open a path to the next world. Worlds Characters Playable Supporting Bosses *'King Fuzzy' - Yoshi's Island (Timber Tower, Creepcrack Castle) *'Iggy Koopa' - Yoshi's Island (Derelict Airship) *'King Thwomp' - Rubble Ruins/Soggy Sewers (Pipeline Tower, Pyramid Castle) *'Roy Koopa' - Rubble Ruins/Soggy Sewers (Sandship) *'Ricky Wrench' - Mushroom Peaks (Burnblaze Tower, Moltenwire Castle) *'Morton Koopa Jr.' - Mushroom Peaks (Capshroom Airship) *'Samerguy' - Sakura Village (Blossom Tower, Samurai Castle) *'Lemmy Koopa' - Sakura Village (Nutscrew Airship) *'Pyro and Cryo' - Freezeflame Glacier/Volcano (Crystalfrost Tower, Chillsear Castle) *'Wendy O. Koopa' - Freezeflame Glacier/Volcano (Snowdrift Airship) *'Boolossus' - Pumpkin Boneyard (Spookloft Tower, Delusion Castle) *'Larry Koopa' - Pumpkin Boneyard (Shipwreck Galleon) *'Mega Topman' - Sky Mountain/Starry Skies (Electron Tower, Novastar Castle) *'Ludwig von Koopa' - Sky Mountain/Starry Skies (Spaceship Koopa) *'Kamek' - Koopa Planet/Koopa Core (Pendulum Tower) *'Bowser' - Koopa Planet/Koopa Core (Bowser's Keep) References Category:Games